You Found Me
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: "Nothing will keep me away from you, we'll be together until the end... and maybe even after that." One-shot, Songfic, Spitfire! :D


**Hey, guys! I'm back and enjoying my spring break! :D**

**Anyways, this was just an idea I had in my head... it sounded good in the beginning, now I'm not so sure...**

**The song is You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, not the kind of music I usually listen to but I make some exceptions .;)**

**So here's my first attempt at some fluff, I don't own Young Justice, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Is this a dream?<em>

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

The girl stifled a yawn, walking out of her room silently.

She could no longer sleep, the bad feeling at the pit of her stomach had woken her up in the middle of the night.

Her blonde hair fell on her face, giving her a peaceful appearance.

She stopped, her ears picking up on footsteps.

Curiosity got the better of her, she walked towards the sound and was shocked when she was met with the main room.

"Wally?" The speedster was standing in the middle of the room, obviously not aware of her entrance until she'd spoken.

"Artemis, what are you doing up?" He whispered, walking over to her.

"Couldn't sleep." Was her only reply.

She sat down on the couch, followed by the speedster.

"What about you?" She asked, leaning her head against his chest.

"Same here." He told her, placing his arm around her comfortingly.

They sat there silently, enjoying each-other's company.

"Why?"

The question caught him off guard. "Why what?"

"Out off all of the girls in the world, you chose me. Why?"

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

He smiled. "I didn't choose you."

"You didn't?"

"No." He replied. "Fate chose us to be together."

She smiled. "When you say it like that..."

"As corny as it may sound there's no denying it." He declared.

She nodded slowly. "Wally... I need you too promise me something."

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Promise me... promise me that this isn't going to change, that no matter what happens what we have; it's not going to dissapear." She looked down. "I need to hear you say it."

Confusion filled his feartures. "Where is this coming from?"

"I just need to hear you say it."

He nodded. "What we have is more than just a phase, I love you... I really do."

She smiled up at him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "I love you too."

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

"Stay with me?" She asked. "Until I fall asleep."

He nodded, kissing the crown of her head. "I will."

She snuggled up against him, her eyelids becoming heavy.

And she slept peacefully that night, because she knew she'd be safe in his arms.

It was the real world she was worried about, it was her father that scared her.

It was what they would think of her when they realized the truth, when they realized that she was the mole.

What would the team think of her? What would Wally think of her?

No...

Them dying, the team finding out of her betrayal, her being ordered to end the team once and for all, her giving the Light what they wanted all along.

Intel on the League.

No, she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't do that to Wally, she couldn't do that to them.

But she couldn't fail her father, he needed her to do this; it was the only thing keeping any resemblance of a family in her life.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

"Artemis?"

The blonde was shaking in her sleep, mumbling incoherent words.

It was obvious: she was having a nightmare.

"Arty, wake up."

She didn't wake as she cluched tighter onto him.

"Arty... Artemis!"

Her eyes snapped open, taking a moment to focus on him. "W-wally?"

"You okay?" He asked.

Her responce was a quick nod. "Yeah... I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"About?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She quickly replied.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired, Wally." She whispered. "Of all of this. It's too much, I just want it over with."

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

"You can tell me anything." He told her. "So what's wrong?"

She shrugged. "You found me, Wally. After everything, you're the only one that saw through me. I just don't want you to leave me."

"I'm never going to leave you." He replied.

"I'm not so sure about that." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered. "I promised, remember?"

"How can you be sure it won't change?"

"Artemis, I love you." He gabbed her chin, looking into her eyes. "Nothing will change that, please understand that."

"You can't honestly believe that." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Now you're just contradicting yourself now."

"I'm not joking!" She hissed.

"Neither am I when I say that nothing will keep me away from you, we'll be together until the end... and maybe even after that."

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

"That's not possible." She replied.

He smirked, leaning in closer to her. "Just watch me make it happen."

She sighed as she melted into him, their lips meeting sofly once again. And nothing mattered anymore, because she was with him; he'd found her and he'd stayed. She had him for now and as she'd keep him for as long as possible, she loved him.

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good or Bad?<strong>

**I've actually never written something like this, everything else usually ends in sadness :/**

**My inspiration came from iSniffMarkers' one-shot "Safe And Sound." Go read it, it's awesome and something I'd imagine would happen after this... IDK, I just decided to go with it...**

**Review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
